Opera
by emon el
Summary: Misteri perubahan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus Kim Kibum pecahkan . Kibum-Kyuhyun (KiHyun) Warning GS/ Oneshoot


**OPERA**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika langit telah memudarkan warna siang dan menggantinya serupa gulita mendung bernama malam. Angin musim dingin berembus membawa aroma basah membuat siapapun enggan berlama-lama di luar ruangan demi untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Namun seolah tak merasa terusik dengan dingin-hal remeh yang selalu dikeluhkan oleh sebagian besar penduduk bumi-pria bermantel hitam itu justru setia berdiri selama hampir satu jam dengan bersandar pada batang pohon sakura tanpa bunga, kering kerontang dan entah bagaimana masih dibiarkan hidup dilingkungan rumah mewah tersebut. Kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya yang sempat ia tinggalkan meski sebulan terakhir bukan nada indah yang ia dengar seperti dulu.

 **Kibum**

Pria dengan earphone yang barusaja dia gunakan untuk menutup kedua lubang telinganya. Dia memejamkan matanya seiring melodi menyayat hati terdengar.

Bukan, bukan dari earphone Kibum suara itu terdengar, melainkan hasil gesekan biola yang baru saja dimainkan oleh seorang gadis dengan tatapan kosongnya, berdiri menantang angin di balkon kamar lantai dua dengan alat musik berdawai dalam dekapannya. Lirik putus asa mengalun seolah mewakili perasaannya, juga menyimpan misteri yang harus ia pecahkan.

 _ **Aku telah lama menunggunya**_

 _ **Untuk sesuatu yang tak ku tau bagaimana akhirnya.**_

 _ **Diam-diam, begitu sulit dan sangat menyakitkan**_

 _ **Kepadanya yang kupendam dalam hati**_

 _ **Bahwa kaulah satu-satunya**_

 _ **Hingga kelopak bunga mulai memudarkan warna dan kehilangan wangi kebanggaannya**_

 _ **Gugur, tak seidah cahaya bulan.**_

 _ **Janji setia sampai gunung menemukan sudutnya pun tak lagi ada**_

 _ **Maaf...maaf... aku kalah**_

BRAKK

Suara benda jatuh yang telah dihafalnya mengembalikan Kibum pada kesadarannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, biola yang tak lagi utuh karena dilempar sengaja oleh pemiliknya terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Mirisnya biola yang terlempar kali ini adalah hasil pemberiannya. Kibum memungutnya, melihat dimana tadi sang pemilik biola berada, hanya menyisakan balkon kosong serta gorden yang bergoyang karena tiupan angin. Hati Kibum mencelos karenanya.

 **Kyuhyun**

Gadis yang Kibum lihat dengan pandangan sendunya. Wanita cantik yang tak lagi memiliki rona kehidupan tanpa seorangpun tau alasan dibaliknya.

Kemana perginya sosok gadis kecil yang menyambutnya penuh semangat, memberikan ucapan selamat datang dengan senyum penuh keceriaan dihari pertama ia datang, membuatnya merasa diterima untuk seorang yatim terbuang seperti dirinya. Senyum menawan yang membuat Kibum akan terus mengenang, menyimpannya dihati terdalam.

Berjuta perasaan sesal bersarang dihatinya, melihat bagaimana tatapan penuh luka itu. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu menyelami dasar hati Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui gerangan penyebab tawa itu tak lagi ada. Sosok yang biasa menyapanya, mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyum menawan ditiap harinya. Candaan yang kerap kali hanya ia balas dengan anggukan sopan santun. Kibum menyesal sekarang ketika ia tak bisa lagi melihat, merasakan dan mendengar suara lembut itu mengalun hanya untuk menggodanya.

Sosok itu kini menutup diri tanpa siapapun tau apa yang terjadi.

Kenapa ia dulu harus pergi. Merasa cukup mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, Kibum memutuskan untuk pindah dengan gaji hasil mengikuti tuan besar Cho-pengusaha baik hati yang telah sukarela memungut serta menganggapnya seperti putra sendiri selama ini. Niatnya bertambah bulat ketika dirinya harus menerima kenyataan nona muda yang sekian tahun diam-diam dipujanya harus bertunangan dengan orang lain meski itu baru sebatas rencana. Alasan yang membuatnya kini harus menyesal karena kehilangan sosok ceria yang sekarang lebih mirip dengan mayat hidup. Ayah Kyuhyun dan sang kakak- Donghae sudah lelah untuk menyelidiki mengingat Kyuhyun sendiri terlampau menutup rapat tanpa memberi celah untuk orang lain tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Bukan Kibum tak berusaha mencari tau penyebabnya. Karena itulah dia kembali. Sebulan penyelidikannya membawanya pada satu kesimpulan.

Topeng

Adalah sebuah clue, benda yang belakangan Kibum tau sering membuat nona mudanya ketakutan berlebih. Diperkuat kejadian pagi tadi. Masih jelas dalam ingatan semua orang, Kyuhyun dengan tanpa ampun mendorong Eunhae- putra dari sang kakak-Donghae dan istrinya Eunhyuk-hingga tersungkur dengan darah merembes dari pelipisnya akibat menghantam sudut meja. Kibum ada disana. Semua orang mungkin hanya terfokus pada Eunhae, sekaligus tak percaya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun hanya karena bocah kecil berstatus keponakannya tersebut menyodorkan cindera mata- hadiah dari taman bermain setempat. Tapi Kibum melihatnya, bagaimana iris sewarna karamel itu bergerak liar menatap nyalang pada satu objek yang tadi ikut terlempar bersama keponakannya, sebuah topeng.

Apa Kyuhyun takut dengan topeng?

Kibum tidak sebodoh itu. Mereka pernah bertemu dalam pesta topeng, bahkan berdansa bersama meski Kyuhyun mungkin tak pernah tau Kibum yang menjadi pasangannya. Sebuah kisah klasik bak cerita di negeri dongeng. Jadi apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun begitu histeris hanya karena sebuah topeng. Kibum akan mencari tau dan ia akan memulainya dari benda kamuflase tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opera**

 **.**

Seorang pria bertopeng terlihat berjalan mengendap. Dia berhenti tepat disalah satu pintu kamar paling ujung yang terletak dilantai dua. Posisinya sebagai orang dalam ditambah dengan keahliannya mensabotase kunci pintu dan brangkas memudahkan aksinya menyelinap masuk.

Klek

Pintu ditutup kembali setelah sang pria bertopeng berhasil masuk. Dia lantas berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang king size dimana disana tampak seorang gadis terbaring dengan gelisah diatas tempat tidur.

"Jangan!"

Gadis tersebut mengigau dalam tidur tak lelapnya. Keringat dingin jelas terlihat hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Rambut serta pakaian basah menjelaskan situasinya. Mimpi buruk. Itulah yang mampu ditangkap oleh pikiran pria bertopeng. Ia hampir saja lupa dengan tujuannya semula untuk menyusup ketika melihat keadaan gadis tersebut tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tangan pria itu terulur, lembut membelai pipi berpeluh sang gadis membutnya tersentak hingga terbangun dengan bola mata ketakutan jelas tercetak disana.

"Jangan!"

Gadis itu-Kyuhyun- beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kepala ranjang. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sebagai pertahanan. Pria bertopeng membeku melihat ketakutan Kyuhyun. Ada pancaran tak tega dalam onik yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng. Tapi dia harus atau dia tidak akan pernah menemukan apa yang ingin ia cari.

Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar hebat kala sang pria bertopeng tak mengindahkan peringatannya namun justru semakin mendekat. Bayangan akan malam 'itu' berputar kembali dimemorinya, menyebabkan Kyuhyun berteriak histeris sambil terus meracaukan kata 'jangan'. Namun tak seorangpun mendengar jeritannya karena nyatanya kamarnya didesain kedap suara.

Kembali ragu itu menguasainya. Tapi pria bertopeng menguatkan hatinya untuk menjamah lebih dekat pada gadis didepannya. Kyuhyun meronta brutal kala tangan kokoh itu mendekat padanya.

"Jangan! Siwon oppah...jangan!"

DEG

Pria bertopeng menghentikan aksinya begitu nama tersebut mengalun dalam kepanikan Kyuhyun. Dia tertegun. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang terbelalak saat tangannya berhasil meraih topeng tersebut hingga terlepas jatuh. Wajah yang ia lihat sekarang tidak sama dengan nama yang ia racaukan.

"Agassi."

Kyuhyun merangkak turun dari ranjang, berlari ke pojokan kamar dan meringkuk gemetar setelah lepas dari cengkeraman tangan pria bertopeng yang tidak lain adalah Kibum. Dia malu. Merasa dirinya kotor mengetahui Kibum mungkin saja menyadari keadaannya. Dan memang begitulah adanya dalam pikiran Kibum tentang Kyuhyun saat ini. Tentang apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun berubah. Sebuah kehormatan yang diambil paksa.

Sakit,

Tapi seberapa sakit hatinya mengetahui wanita pujaannya telah terenggut mahkota kebanggaannya, dia tahu Kyuhyun lebih hancur lagi.

Namun saat kesadaran Kibum kembali, dirinya harus merasakan sakit luarbiasa dibagian tubuh belakang akibat seseorang telah melesatkan satu tembakan berperedam kepunggungnya.

Seorang pria bertopeng lainnya berhasil masuk dan mengunci pintu dengan pistol jenis H&K .45 ACP teracung padanya.

"Kau!"

"Ya, ini aku," senyum sinis menyambut Kibum sesaat setelah pria itu membuka topengnya. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar istilah _terlalu ingin tau akan membawamu pada kematian?_ Kau terlalu jauh ikut campur Kim. Jadi inilah yang kau dapat. Jangan salahkan aku jika hidupmu akan segera berakhir, kawan."

Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Tangan kanan Cho Kangin, sahabat Donghae sekaligus calon tunangan Kyuhyun yang menjadi alasan Kibum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho dengan dalih ingin mandiri.

Kibum memegangi punggungnya yang berdarah. Ekor mata elangnya mengawasi Kyuhyun yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan begitu melihat Siwon. "Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada nona Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sebentar saja. Bukankah tuan besar sudah menjodohkan kalian?"

Siwon mendengus mendengar penuturan Kibum. "Benar. Cho Kangin memang menjodohkan kami. Tapi..." jeda. Tak ada nada hormat saat dia menyebut nama pria baya yang selama ini telah menganggapnya menantu. Siwon menatap pada Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah random ditempatnya. "... dia menolaknya hanya karena namja sepertimu."

Kibum tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Siwon, atau pura pura tak paham. Siwon tak seharusnya, sekehendak hatinya merenggut kesucian seorang wanita apapun alasannya. Yang Kibum tau sekarang dirinya dalam bahaya. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menyingkirkan pistol ditangan Siwon. Dan kesempatan itu datang. Kibum menendang pistol ditangan Siwon hingga terlempar satu meter didekat Kyuhyun saat pria berdimple tersebut sibuk memandang terluka pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut tiba-tiba benda mematikan tersebut sudah berada dekat dengannya sementara pemiliknya tengah sibuk saling baku hantam. Siwon berhasil menjatuhkan Kibum dalam beberapa kali tendangan setelah terlebih dulu mengincar lukanya. Dia meraih tubuh Kibum dan kembali melayangkan tinjunya. Sebuah pertarungan tak seimbang. Kibum telah kehilangan banyak darah karena luka tembak yang ia dapat sebelumnya telah melemahkan kekuatan namja itu. Siwon yang merasa diatas angin terus menghajar Kibum tanpa ampun. Dia mengincar nyawa Kibum untuk rahasianya memerawani Kyuhyun yang telah terbongkar.

Tapi...

Kenyataan berkata lain. Tangan gemetar Kyuhyun berhasil memuntahkan satu peluru dari sarangnya. Dia tumbang. Kyuhyun menumbangkan Siwon dengan peluru miliknya sendiri-tepat dijantungnya. Kibum terhuyung mendekati tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun yang terpaku berdiri ditempat seolah mati rasa, memeluknya untuk memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolak, membiarkan Kibum merengkuh tubuhnya bahkan Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum setelah melepas pintol ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua telah usai, semua akan baik-baik saja." ujar Kibum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menangis keras dalam pelukannya.

Sekarang Kibum tau makna lirik yang sering ia dengar.

 _ **'**_ _ **Hingga kelopak bunga mulai memudarkan warna dan kehilangan wangi kebanggaannya**_

 _ **Gugur, tak seidah cahaya bulan.'**_

 _ **Seberapa sakit hatinya mengetahui wanita pujaannya telah terenggut mahkota kebanggaannya, dia tahu Kyuhyun lebih hancur lagi. Kibum tak akan menuntut kesempurnaan. Karena baginya, Kyuhyun apapun keadaannya, tetaplah sempurna dimatanya.**_

.

.

.

 **END**

Ceritanya pasaran? Saya tau itu dan tidak akan menyangkal. Judul juga tak sesuai cerita, jadi harap maklum. Ini hanya karena saat mengetik saya membayangkan video clip **opera** milik Suju.

Ada yang melihat Signum Amoris seliweran di wall ffn? Itu saya publise ulang karena ada beberapa adegan yang saya tambahkan. Jika berkenan silahkan baca ulang.

Teruntuk AM family, harusnya ini adalah drabble romance action tantangan kalian. Maaf waktu itu tidak aku setor. Ini terlalu panjang untuk ukuran drabble :p

Buat Pigu, ini sudah termasuk romance action belum? -,-

Untuk Kihyun shipper, author CuttieKyu waktu itu dapat tantangan bikin mature content loh. Dan dia bikin Kihyun yang hot diadegan ranjangnya /emot peace. Dia bikin GS sama BL. Jadi ayo rame2 kalian minta itu drabble kihyun diupdate xD.

Yang nungguin **You Are My Spring,** anggap saja itu ff sudah end karena niat awal memang bikin oneshoot ✌

Terakhir, buat siders, knp ada diantara kalian yg hanya akan mereview jika ffnya multichap. Apa karena ini oneshoot jadi kalian merasa nggak masalah tidak mereview karena toh tidak akan ada lanjutannya. Taukah itu adalah salah satu tindakan yang membuat banyak author memilih hiatus dari dunia perfanfikan(?). Jadi silahkan tinggalkan review kalian. Terima kasih dan maaf a/n-nya lebih panjang daripada ffnya ^^

 **Minai Aidin Walfaidzin Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin**


End file.
